Oh, what have you done now?
by Mytardisislokilocked
Summary: Your whole life changes when you meet a mysterious but handsome man who has mystical powers.


It was a normal day. You wake up, go to work. You worked at a coffee shop, it was pretty small. It was called Warehouse 4. Mostly teenagers went there, but some adults. They were mainly hipsters, which made it worse. You hated them. You only put up with this job because you needed to get enough money to buy an actual house. You hated living in an apartment. You go home, and start watching Netflix. "My dear, shouldn't a beautiful woman like you be doing something else, other than sitting in your pajamas, watching stupid Midgardian shows?" You're too shocked and scared to reply, or even think. You turn you head to see who the voice came from. It was deep and sexy, so most likely a man. You do see a man, but he was dressed quite.. oddly. He had black, gold, and silver armor. His hair was black and slicked back. He was holding a scepter. He was very sexy. "Um, who are you?" Your voice was small. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." He said it boldly, like he was proud. "What is Asgard?" You were very confused. A strange man, with weird clothes, from a place called Asgard? It had to be a prank. "It is my home. A place in the stars, filled with magic." Definitely a prank. "A place in the stars? Okay, who sent you? How much do you want?" He looked confused. "My dear, I do not know what you are talking about." You sigh. "Come on, it's obvious. Just take some money and leave." He smirks. "If you think I am some stupid mortal, I can change your mind about that." And then, he disappears. "What?" You ask, spinning around. He is standing behind you, smirking. "How did you do that?" You were very confused now. "Oh, my dear, it's called magic." Over the next few days, you keep asking Loki to leave, but he stays. Every time you ask why he won't leave, he just says, "I cannot return to Asgard." If you ask why he cannot return, "Reasons." A couple months pass. "You're never going to leave, are you Loki?" He grins. "Nope. I like it here." In these months, you think you have gotten closer to Loki. You hang out a lot, and he starts to feel more comfortable around you. Sometimes, when he's about to go to bed, he walks around the apartment without a shirt. 'Hot damn.' You think. Then, one day, he starts getting touchier. You get home, and he runs to the door and hugs you. "Oh! Loki! What are you doing?" He grins like a five year old. "I wanted to greet you with a hug. I know how hard you work." You are confused. He has never done this before. "O-okay." "Hey, Loki, I'm going to go to my room." He lets you go. "Okay." You walk up to your room and sit down. "I cannot like him! He is just a stranger that came into my apartment one day. And he's way out of my league." You sigh. "Besides, he would never like me." You walk back down to the living room and hug him. "So, you like the hugging?" He says, hugging you back." I love it." You're greeted with silence when you get home one day. 'That's weird,' You think. 'He's usually making some kind of noise.' "Loki!" You call out. "You home?" There is no reply. Then, he comes rolling down the stairs. "Gods!" He yells. "Loki! Are you okay?" You ask, running towards him. He looks up at you. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was going to surprise you for your birthday, but I ruined it." You laugh. "Oh Loki, you didn't ruin it! I am very surprised." "Really?" You smile some more. "Of course. You always surprise me." He gets up and hugs you. "Happy birthday, (Y/N)." You hug him back. "Oh, and, I want to show you the present I got you!" He runs up the stairs and brings back down a small black box. He kneels in front of you. "Usually, I'm the one telling people to kneel," He says, "But you're special." He smiles. It's not that evil, proud smile, no, he looks nervous. "(Y/N), will you be my girlfriend?" He opens the box. Inside was a beautiful emerald ring. Your jaw drops. "Oh, Loki, of course! But, that's not what people do then they are just asking someone out. That is what they do when they are asking them to marry them." He blushes. "Sorry, I'm not used to this Midgardian stuff. Would you like me to take the ring back?" 


End file.
